


Let’s Not Be Friends Anymore

by Rayray0211



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, HowoonderlandFicFest, I swear they are just cute, I tried smut but failed, I'm bad at making name, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Taeyong is just there serve the ball, howoo, hwff, ignore the highschool name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray0211/pseuds/Rayray0211
Summary: It's the final of volleyball tournament and they've won.Soonyoung and Jihoon being the ace on the team, they are just more than a teammate.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Let’s Not Be Friends Anymore

“Fighting fighting Plea~dris~”

“Go go Scootmain!”

Cheering can be heard across the volleyball court,and at the center of the court there’s a match going on,yes,it is the highschool tournament for Pleadris highschool against the Scootmain highschool.

The match also almost came to an end with the second match and the score standing at 24:22. Just one more score from Pleadris to win the tournament.

After the cheering faded,the court became silent with full concentration on the court,players from both sides were breathing heavily and sweating all over,but all of them just concentrated on one thing,the ball on the court.

The ball start off served by Taeyong from Scootmain,and everyone starts to move into their position.

“Let me!” Seungkwan watches the ball come to his way as he moves into position and reaches his both hands out,bouncing the ball up high with his arms perfectly,”Jeonghan hyung!”

“Okay!”Jeonghan hyung got into position and hit the ball with his palm hoping it would score,but the blocker from the opposite managed to block his ball,but luckily their maknae Chan was able to save it before the ball touched the floor.

“One chance!”Chan screamed as he hit the ball up high,Seungkwan ran in to hit the ball with his arm again,and this time toward their setter,”Jihoon hyung!”

Jihoon’s eyes been locking onto the ball ever since the ball start off from the opponent,and he been waiting for it as well calculating the best way for them to score the ball,and he know he can do it because he is not alone,he have all his best team mate,and the most importantly,they all have that person that will always ace for them,their ace.

“1...2...3…”Jihoon mouthed as he seemed to be counting something,breathing steadily as he watched the ball fly toward him as he reached out his hand,using his palm to push the ball toward his back.

That’s when a figure suddenly appeared from behind him and jumped up high,it’s Soonyoung that made the jump. Soonyoung reaches his arm out and before their opponent realizes,Soonyoung already smash the ball into the opponent's court and the final whistle is blown from the referee when the court spectators hand down the flag as a result the ball is in the court before it bounces out.

Loud cheers booming across the court,and Pleadris’ players all jumped in excitement when they finally won the tournament. Jihoon just stood there when everyone came and glomped on him,the joy after winning the game spread and he can’t help but laugh too,yet his eyes can’t leave Soonyoung who screams in excitement.

Soonyoung will always be the ace,Jihoon certain of it.

\--------

That night,they had a BBQ party at their own highschool volleyball court,to celebrate the winning today. Everyone is eating and playing around the court until late night.

“Today is definitely a good day!” Seungcheol raised his paper cup,and everyone also did so as they cheered with each other.

“That thanks to our ace that literally scored more than half of the score for us.” Mingyu said,and Soonyoung just laughed sheepishly.

“Jihoon hyung is also doing a great job as a setter too!”Seungkwan said,”Soonyoung hyung won’t score a thing if not because of Jihoon hyung.”

“What did you say?”Soonyoung pout and glare at Seungkwan,but he’s not really mad because Seungkwan said is truth,he couldn’t done it without Jihoon,while Jihoon just stay quiet while eating his food and drinking his favorite cola.

“Alright,in the end,everyone does great,so let’s wrap all these up,okay?”Jeonghan suddenly said,”Let’s decide who is gonna clean all these up!”

So basically all of them are forced to gather up and play the rock paper scissors to decide who is going to clean up,and the results just made all of them laugh except for two.

“Is this fate or just plain bad luck?”Jihoon looked at his hand,he can’t believe he just lost in the RPS,and the one who also left with the same fate is Soonyoung.

“I guess it’s just fate.”Soonyoung shrugged with a light chuckle,start to clean up the trash after everyone left the court,leaving the two of them to clean up the place.

“Fate…”Jihoon snorted as he just accepted the so-called fate and helped with the clean up quickly.

“Jihoonie,wanna come to my place later?”Soonyoung suddenly asked,and Jihoon just nodded his head after blink his eyes watching Soonyoung.

\--------

Soonyoung and Jihoon reached Soonyoung’s apartment just few block away from their highschool,Soonyoung been living alone in this apartment ever since he started highschool since his parents have to move to another city for work,and Soonyoung who suppose to move with his parents,decide to stay in his childhood town.

Been here countless times,Jihoon slump himself on the sofa and switch on the tv,letting the screen play probably some anime that Soonyoung stopped last time. While Soonyoung grabs two cans of cola from the fridge and throws one to Jihoon before he slumps himself beside Jihoon.

“Oh? Ah...I stopped this anime halfway last time.”watching the screen in realization,then he would just laugh along with the characters in the anime,and Jihoon just watched along with him.

It’s always like that,it feels so normal for them to spend time together,playing volleyball,watching anime together,just being with each other almost all day.

Jihoon let his mind off from the screen until he felt a weight upon him,he didn’t even know when his cola was placed on the table,and Soonyoung just suddenly crowded on top of him.

“You’re distracted,Jihoonie.”Soonyoung slanted eyes watching Jihoon,and Jihoon couldn’t see what was under his eyes,all he knew the next thing was Soonyoung getting closer and sealed their lips together.

Jihoon’s hand consciously grab on Soonyoung’s arm whale the latter just slowly push him down,letting him laying on the sofa while their lips never apart,Soonyoung’s hand slide into Jihoon’s shirt and caressing the skin underneath the clothes,from his firm abdomen up to his chest,his fingers brushed against the tip of his nipple,earning a soft muffled moan from Jihoon.

Soonyoung starts to nibble and sucking on Jihoon’s lips until it becomes red and swollen,and his hand moves down and starts to pull down Jihoon’s sweatpants,touching the crotch between his legs. Jihoon gasped and both his legs close up instinctively to stop Soonyoung,but Soonyoung didn’t stop,he push Jihoon’s legs open and then without any hardship he pulled Jihoon’s boxer off,letting it drop on the floor with the sweatpants earlier.

“Soonyoung…''Jihoon whines when theirs lips break off,and he gasps for air when Soonyoung stroking his length,he can’t help but to let out a lot more moaning and his body trembling because of the pleasure.

“Shh…”Soonyoung smirks and presses a soft kiss on Jihoon’s cheek,and then down to his neck to leave a mark on it.

“People gonna see it…''Jihoon protested as he tried to squirm away,but Soonyoung stopped him by holding his waist with one hand and another hand around Jihoon’s length.

“Just let them see…”there’s something in his voice that Jihoon can’t pinpoint of,he just feel like today is different from the quick jerk off they always had before,it feels like Soonyoung is taking everything slow tonight,it feels like there’s more...feelings...and he doesn’t even hate it...

When Soonyoung said to just let everyone see,Jihoon just drowned in that word,both his hands reached up to cupped Soonyoung’s cheek,then he leaned up to give him another long and passionate kiss.

It was a wild night,but it’s also a night that Jihoon comes to love,he probably unconsciously confessed his feelings to Soonyoung,because when the next morning he woke up,he woke up in Soonyoung’s bed,with Soonyoung’s hand around his waist.

He looked at Soonyoung’s sleeping face in silence,he didn’t know how long he stared at him until the slanted eyes opened and looking back at him,suddenly he felt like his face was burning with the stares.

“Good morning,Jihoonie.”Soonyoung letting out a smile,and his hands pull Jihoon closer into his embrace,both of them still naked although they are covered by blankets,Jihoon would be a fool if he didn’t realize the situation but he don’t think he can move now.

“......morning…”Jihoon murmured,not knowing exactly what to say.

“Is that how a boyfriend should greet their lover?”Soonyoung chuckled as he teasing Jihoon,watching Jihoon’s face turning so red and earning a slap on his arm,”Ow...what’s that for?”

“Wh...what boyfriend?”Jihoon stuttered,he frowned at Soonyoung.

“Jihoonie…”Soonyoung smiled softly,and lean toward Jihoon as he press his face in between Jihoon’s shoulder and neck,just snuggle it softly before he start talking again,”It’s not only who have the feelings...I’ve been holding all these feelings for you...so when you unconsciously tell your feeling last night,I am so so so happy…And I really don’t want us to be friend anymore,let alone friend with benefit like this,I don’t want these anymore,I want something else,something more...”

Jihoon just stayed silent listening to what Soonyoung said,then he just closed his eyes,snuggling Soonyoung’s head softly.

“So,Jihoonie.”Soonyoung moved his hand to hold Jihoonie’s hand,intertwining each fingers,”Let's stop being friends anymore,would you be my boyfriend instead?”

Jihoon just squeezed their hand together before nodding his head. He wanted to be with Soonyoung for a long time,not just as a friend,but more than that,”Yes,I don’t want to be friends anymore,boyfriend sounds good to me.”

Soonyoung lifted up his head with a bright smile and leaned in for a kiss but Jihoon just suddenly pushed him away.

“Go brush your teeth,your breath is eww…”Jihoon makes a face before he laughs,because Soonyoung just glomps on him and starts tickling him,”St-Stop hahaha…”

Then they just spend their morning throwing pillow at each other and of course,having all day for their own,and everyday they will always be together until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I joined the fic fest and got the prompt "Soonyoung and Jihoon are volleyball teammates and… fuck buddies."  
> Istg I failed at making that fuck buddies part and also the intimate scenes, I tried my best but I guess I have to do better haha  
> But it was fun writing it, at first I was thinking how should I do this since I never imagine them to play volleyball before, and then I just somehow put Kuro and Kenma shadow onto Soonhoon and it fit~ so I just been binge writing it until finish it on time hahaha...  
> Hope everyone enjoy reading it and happy birthday to one of our two captain~  
> Feel free to leave some comment as well~


End file.
